


It comes back to bite you in the butt

by DragonK



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, mentions of spock/uhura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(- eventually.) Spock walks in on Kirk joking about what happened on Delta Vega. Consumed by guilt and regret over the incident, he's equally confused and distressed by kirk's attitude about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the 2009 film and Into Darkness. While it's definitely a spork-centric fic, spock and uhura are still dating- this fic is all about the two idiots figuring out how they feel about each other.
> 
> Kirk's oblivious until he's not and Spock is close lipped about his feelings per usual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1 and 2 updated 2/15/14

”...And then I turn around, yeah? And this thing- it had teeth as big as my—”

"Captain." Jim Kirk twisted in his seat, beaming broadly up at Spock. He’d gotten more or less used to his First Officer’s habit of appearing out of nowhere to interrupt him.

"Oh, hey Spock," he said. "What’s up?" Spock’s raised eyebrow was the only sign of his disapproval of Kirk’s glibness.  
"You are needed on the bridge, Captain," the Vulcan said evenly. Kirk sighed, and the grin dropped for only a moment before it returned in full force as he turned back to face his audience.

"Ah well, duty calls. Catch me later if you can, I’ll tell you the rest of the story then," he announced, pushing his hands flat against the table top and his chair back, standing.

Spock turned and began walking towards the lifts, either trusting that he would be able to keep up, or uncaring of whether or not the man could do so, and he wasn’t sure which was correct. With another small sigh, Kirk followed.

"So!" He said as he caught up to Spock, smiling quickly when his First Officer glanced at him. "What is it? We got a call from major tom?"

"Yes, Captain, there is, in fact, a communication for you from Starfleet," Spock replied, not even hesitating. Either he'd assumed correctly, or he understood the reference, Kirk wasn't sure which.

"What about?" He pressed, resisting the urge to nudge Spock with his shoulder when he didn’t reply right away.

"I assume you will find that out for yourself when we arrive on the Bridge, Captain," Spock said, tone ever so slightly tinted with both grudging amusement and a fair amount of exasperation. Kirk gave a short bark of laughter, clasping his hands behind his back like Spock as they walked side by side.

"Yeah, all right, I got it."

Then they had arrived in front of the lifts, and entered, both silent as the doors closed, as Spock pressed a button on the panel, and it left behind an almost palpable tension. Unsure why that would be so, Jim ignored it, choosing to hum something quietly while they waited for the lift to reach the bridge.

Spock cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, the doors opened, and the Captain had exited, heading right to his chair with a wave to Lieutenant Uhura. Nyota smiled at Spock as he stepped out of the lift and walked to his own station.

"Okay, what was that about a message for me?" Kirk asked, reclining in his seat lazily. Anyone could tell Spock was visibly resisting the urge to say something. When the screen changed, though, Kirk had shifted, sitting up with shoulders set.

* *


	2. Spock

* *

 

Upon entering the room, a familiar voice reached his ears, and Spock's eyes easily found the Captain. The man had laughter in his voice and gestured with his hands to illustrate as he told a story of some sort to several of the crew, who were snickering and grinning in turn. Spock did not pay much attention to what they were talking about, and began to approach.

"I was up to my eyeballs in snow, practically, and the outpost was no where in sight...." Spock halted, realizing immediately what it was Kirk was speaking of.

The incident with Delta Vega.

And, inexplicably, based on the humor prevailing in this tale, the Captain was making light of it. Spock blinked, dumbfounded. He had expected the man to still be angry about it. It wasn't as if Kirk had any fondness for Spock, nor was it a secret that they did not...get along very well.

Deciding that Jim Kirk was yet the most confusing of humans, Spock continued his walk to the table at which the Captain sat.

"And y'know, I thought, hey this is kinda cold and all, but it's not that bad. Inhospitable for humans, yeah, figured if it was as empty as it looked I'd be pretty safe walking to find this outpost of Starfleet's...Yeah, not so much," Jim was saying, laughing, and his audience was hanging on his every word.

Spock tuned them out; he was floored by the revelation.

When he'd made the decision to maroon Jim, Spock had not hesitated, hadn't even considered, that the planet could have been dangerous in some way to the man. That was inexcusable. Of course, his actions then had been- and were, still - perfectly justified. Despite that, he...there was uncertainty in his mind and a 'knot' in his gut, as odd a phrase as that was. Spock reached Kirk, then, refocusing his mind on his purpose for coming here in the first place.

"...then I turn around, yeah? And this thing," Kirk said, shaking his head; Spock was, abruptly, unreasonably glad to have an official excuse to interrupt the man. "It had teeth as big as my—”

"—Captain," Spock said shortly, and took a moment to organize his thoughts once more, pushing back the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.

 

* * *

 

In the lift, Spock attempted to take the opportunity to meditate, but he had found it difficult ever since...well. His mind firmly avoided the thought, which he knew was not logical.

Perhaps he should speak to the Captain? He had previously not bothered to ask the Captain what had happened on the planet, he had no idea of whether his life had been in danger, or anything at all. He should have inquired earlier- however, he could not figure how he would have done so, and the question remains of how he ought to bring it up in future.

Besides which, Spock was now even more confused as to why Jim joked about Delta Vega when clearly he had faced down some nightmarish beast on the planet.

And so he opened his mouth to say something, but the doors of the lift opened, and his moment was gone. The guilt, however, remained.

* *


End file.
